


[遙真] 雪夜

by Sai_saki



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai_saki/pseuds/Sai_saki
Summary: 作为晴昼的别篇，可以看作是对方视角的故事，如果没有看过前面那个可能会感觉剧情很奇怪。
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Kudos: 1





	[遙真] 雪夜

**Author's Note:**

> 因为在晴昼里的故事设计方面考虑不周，导致本篇部分内容或许看起来太过着急了。如有别字和BUG，恳请指出，不胜感激。

我从并不相熟的朋友那里得到了一袋饼干，他提起一个我没什么印象的名字。  
也并不是完全不认识，仔细回想，体育场地大都挨着，路上约莫见过几次。贵澄话说的酸酸的，好像我送过别人一袋糖是件多么了不得的事情。  
“回礼啊，这可是回礼，好比白色情人节回给女生的小饼干——还真的是饼干。”  
“啊……”这种说法让我没法接话，“这不就是普通的东西吗？便利店柜台随手拿的也说不定。”  
“最近挺流行这种甜咸味道的东西，”他一点也没客气，一边嚼一边点头：“还真挺好吃的。”

饼干酥酥脆脆，在嘴里留下甜甜咸咸的屑。  
人名对不上脸，让我总是想起七濑遥这三个字，但我天生对长相不那么敏感，总是发呆也寻不出个结果。上课时间舔着牙齿，好奇心把我拽出教室的推拉门，魂魄游荡到更衣室旁，又踱回教学楼的连廊上；找也找不见，差点走出校门——老师叫我，我该站起来回答这个问题。  
贵澄见过他，那么或许他有照片或者什么别的……想到白天的那番话，搞得真的像白色情人节收到的匿名礼物。让你疑惑，让你好奇，想要知道究竟是谁送的如此合你口味的东西。  
晚些时候我发了消息给渚，询问他七濑遥究竟是谁——用不那么起眼的言辞。渚没生怀疑，给我传了张看起来像小学时代拍的纪念照，告诉我最左边那个就是我找的人。彼时我躺倒在床上，将近十一点半；点亮的屏幕晃了眼睛，看着这种好多年前的照片谁能知道他现在的模样？我把手机甩在一边，很快就睡着了。  
那天做了个很累的梦，一晚上我都在雨里等弟弟妹妹下游泳课回家。明明前面就是屋檐，我就打着把伞傻站着。

秋季无声无息地来，踩在落叶上微弱的脆响算是打过招呼。那个梦以后我提心吊胆，对于天气预报也变得敏感起来。  
这周天气晴，部活结束，我从靠近泳池那侧走回教室，去取我落在桌屉里的钱包和钥匙。走到水边先结结实实打了个喷嚏——认真的，都这个季节了还会有人在室外游泳吗？我真是傻子。墙外走过去一个男生，风带起他的刘海，他的视线扫过我看着我旁边的水池，我认出来那是七濑遥。  
去年从女生哪里收到本命巧克力让我不知道说什么好，回礼饼干时可能讲了一些有的没的尴尬话，大家都红着脸，却不是因为互相喜欢。我不知道说什么可能是因为大脑的确一片空白，但现在说不出话、无法自然地打招呼可能是因为想要说的实在太多。  
比方说——你的溃疡如何了？作为一个问候好像有点太迟，直接叫名字我害怕有些突兀，毕竟我不清楚他知不知道我是谁。渚说起回礼也并没说是给“橘真琴”的，就轻描淡写说，这是回礼。  
七濑并没在我身上花掉太多时间，落枝给了我一个堂堂正正朝他那儿看的理由，他没理会，离去的比水面的波纹还要快。  
我希望我能拥有一个超级电脑一样的大脑，那样的话我就能在他离开前算出一个合适的结果。

莲和兰去上游泳课的那天我就躲在正门口的拐角，包里装着两把折叠雨伞。今天是个大晴天，我像个大傻子，大傻子对着俱乐部的照片墙发呆，小学的七濑遥跟我面面相觑，问我为什么明明是个晴天还要装两把雨伞。  
因为不想站在外面淋雨，我在走廊里自言自语。游泳比赛的事情弟弟妹妹说过好几次，最后捧着奖杯——如果真的能够拿到奖杯，可能就是照片上这种模样。我回忆小时候看过为数不多的游泳比赛，黑色头发的男孩很多，七濑遥或许是其中之一，又或许不是。海边的照片和那张领奖的也贴在一起，七濑遥在照片正中间，晒得均匀的皮肤占据大半视线，潮湿的外套被丢在沙滩上。因为害怕海我对邮轮旅行之类完全没有一点向往，夏季行走在沙滩上，也没有慢慢走进水里的想法。我也很害怕这样，不知道从哪里开始对话，他喜欢的东西——那部分世界如果跟我距离太远，我不知道我还能不能有勇气迈出去。  
我低着头胡思乱想的时候听到有人讲着电话从走廊旁边过去，应该是下课了。

莲拽着我的手，兰已经跑出去老远。我被连哄带骗在俱乐部纪念品店买了三个傻不拉几的小丑鱼挂件，又是钥匙链，到处都在卖钥匙链，人怎么可能有那么多钥匙去穿这些钥匙链？纪念品开发的人真的应该想点别的主意。双胞胎要吃卡比合作的罗森布丁，我知道这些都是想要软糖的借口罢了。软糖，啊，便利商店的自动门在我眼前打开，我看见黑头发的男生站在那里。  
还有蓝色塑料袋的饼干，隔着货架我一眼就认得出。  
收银员不在，这时候如果直接排在后面会不会有些尴尬？我——我不知道说些什么，刚刚从我身边走过去的人好像就是他，但我也不能确定；如果真的是他，我这样会不会像一个跟踪狂一样？明明还不认识……我对着指甲钳和橡皮筋站了一会，七濑遥没回头，收银员也还没来，可如果我再站在这儿假装选指甲油，会被当成奇怪的人的。  
我挪到收银台前面，脚步像粘在地上。莲跟我说，你看到走廊里贴的接力赛海报了吗？我回答，看到了；兰说，我也想把自己拿着奖杯的照片贴到走廊里；莲反驳他，照片是要贴一起参加的所有人的。两个小孩叽叽喳喳，我听着七濑遥跟店员说话的声音脑袋空空，不敢多说一个字，生怕照片墙上照片的主人听到我们说的话，害怕他不说话也害怕他突然跟我搭话。  
所以听到塑料包装哗啦的声音我马上蹲下去捡，肌肉和神经仿佛一直在为这种意外做好了准备。但同样蹲在地上的七濑遥看着我的脸，我也看着他的，“不好意思给你添麻烦了”和“谢谢你”不知道该先说哪个好。  
“这是找你的零钱，”原来哪个都不用说了，七濑遥缓缓站起来，店员递过找零后继续道，“稍微等下，加热的饭团马上就好。”  
他退到柜台一边，离我一米距离。蓝色塑料袋包装的小饼干就贴在我手边，我抓起一袋的距离不超过一厘米。

在那之后我开始在某些时候预先在脑海里排演一些对话。  
譬如我路过更衣室的门口，幻想自己脱口而出——你是七濑遥吗？而他从橱柜里一边收拾东西一边迷茫的看着我，我告诉他饼干很好吃，这样的内容；从一样物品开始讨论彼此的口味爱好应该会比较自然。或者是在落叶的树下，我大声喊他的名字，他看着一个陌生的——见过数面的陌生人，我向他做自我介绍，借口就说是渚介绍的朋友就好。不知道为什么就从更远的那一侧走下楼梯，到教室的内窗玻璃前才恍然大悟，可我看到他的脸，只好低下头盯着脚下的地板。  
但这些想象都失去机会，我跟他在学校里擦肩而过的时间太短暂，不够我整理出一个自然的表情；或者离得太近，一条走廊和一条小道不够我大声叫他；在太远的场合，比如马路的对面，又害怕给行人和居民造成困扰。  
话像吹过耳边的风，有女生说七濑虽然长得不那么高但也不赖，有男生嫉妒他身形很好；莲和兰会说起俱乐部里的照片墙，有一位偶尔去帮忙助教的高中生；别人的形容胡乱拼贴出一个七濑遥的模样，温柔的或者热心的，啊，如果那袋子小饼干算作温柔的一种，我也算是尝过一点甜头。  
有次我跟另外的人从水池边绕路时碰到他，那天刮了很大的风，我的领带马上要飞到脖子后面去。旁边的人在说这么大的风女生的裙子为什么还是飞不起来的下流话，七濑遥从我旁边经过，白衬衫吹得贴在身上；女生的裙子飞起来是什么样我不知道，我知道的是七濑遥的身形果真像别人说的一样好。  
这都是不切实际的幻想，就像来去匆匆的春色——我没认真参加读书小组，忘了这话是哪儿来的。  
我是不是太闲，去幻想一个同校男生衬衫下面是什么样子，他为别人做事时是什么表情。不知不觉中家里的蓝色饼干袋子塞满垃圾桶，夜半我躺在床上捏着小腹，怀疑自己是不是被七濑遥下了蛊。

我想渚作为他的朋友，理所当然会更加经常见到他，也可以理所当然地聊到跟他有关的话题。  
低年级的男生也没问过我为什么突然开始和他说话，只是顺其自然，跟我一起坐在球场的小板凳旁边。我的脚扭了以后时不时还是会犯点小毛病，鴫野有点担心，警告我他是真的不会让我参加训练的，就算每天都来也没用。  
渚瞧着我慢慢在板凳上坐下，分给我他兜里的零嘴。“既然没法参加，不如直接回家睡觉就好了？”  
“……作为社员还是来了比较好吧。”  
“你——”他笑得眼睛弯弯的，眼神上下打量，“你有没有考虑过游泳？”  
“考虑什么？”  
“游泳。”渚突然开始捏我的肩膀，“你看起来也很适合游泳，背很宽，也很有力量。怎么样，要不要试试看？如果稍微练习一下，应该可以做的跟遥一样好。”  
我失去组织语言的能力，意识到我从没见过游泳的七濑遥这件事让我说不出话来。我们突然被组织到了同一个句子里。  
“不过你的身形或许适合别的类型——”  
“你那天，”我打断他，“那张照片——那场比赛是在什么时候？”  
“我上小学五年级那年，怎么了？”  
“没什么……”我看过的为数不多的游泳比赛中的某一个人，七濑遥早早就在我的记忆里留下自己的痕迹，一时之间一种莫名的喜悦冲上心头，“就是家里的弟弟妹妹最近也在讨论比赛的事，我——我想多了解了解。他们年纪还很小，不知道会遇到什么样的对手，要是跟年长的人比赛会很难赢吧！如果——如果输了又会失落一阵子！所以想请教——啊，不对，你们是冠军，其实我只是想普通的了解一下……”  
“遥也很在意你的事，”显然渚在自说自话，“你们不如正式见一面？”  
我没说话，但我点头他看见了。

水很含蓄，降温的速度比陆地稍微慢些。冬季即将迎来第一场降雪，但还远远未到可以把雪具从储藏室里拖出来的时候。莲向往北海道的雪场，我在查询行程时偷偷搜索当地学校的兽医学部；看着雪景的宣传照片，有人提及这是某部电影的拍摄场地。我还是有点怕冷，在被炉里都能哆嗦两下。  
晚点时间我看了那部老电影，有始有终的，连带着片尾的字幕一起看掉。那故事却是没得个好结尾，虽然把谁做为谁的替代品让人难过，我也想着要是人都能把想要说的话全都传达了就好了，死了也没什么遗憾，痛痛快快就死了。这电影确实难过，但没骗到我流眼泪。主角们对话的每分每秒都是实实在在的，我在那时候只能焦虑我是否能在毕业前跟另一个人说你好我是橘真琴。

补习班的课程在这个冬天也变得集中起来。放课后跳上另一班列车，环状线可以载我到另一个方向很远的的地方，白白浪费很多时间。我其实也不知道七濑遥住在哪里，城市这么大，围绕中学的房子那么多，怎么可能那么容易就遇到。  
压力之下感官被压缩，坐在电车上脑袋放空的时候神经才开始变得敏感。我回忆起在学校里看到遥的脸，跟我一样挂着那种麻木的表情；他手里的纸质表格轻飘飘的，像我俩的关系一样毫无重量却又内容丰富——当然，内容丰富大半都是我杜撰的。有时在人群里我认出他，会无比渴望他的眼睛也能够看向我。


End file.
